Happiness Without You
by kaorupin04
Summary: HighSchoolAU. A new student arrived that day; Long black hair with the soft waves and mesmerising black eyes. Cas saw the appeal, but his type was more of a blond-haired, green-eyed man dressed in plaid and leather jacket. Dean, on the other hand, was completely smitten the first time he saw her. Will they both get their shot at happiness? [Bonus Chapter: Cas and Alfie]
1. A New Kid in School

Chapter 1 - A New Kid in School

"It wouldn't be the same without you, though."

Cas laughs at Dean, secretly happy. "It's just another game, there will be plenty of other games where you'll play."

"Just sayin' Cas." Dean says as they near their neighboring lockers.

"I promise I will be there next time. It's just…" Cas paused to enter his locker combination. "I rarely see Gabe and I really want to check out the school, too. I've told you about it when I started planning weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know. It's cool," Dean says, somber, as he takes out his books. "Anyway-" he starts saying but he suddenly stops, "Whoa…"

Cas steps back from his locker to look at Dean. He notices his friend was looking at something and follows his gaze to a group of girls.

She was beautiful, divinely beautiful. Long black hair with soft waves. Sparkling black eyes hidden behind long lashes. Kissable pink lips. Tanned skin. Slender figure. The girl looks their way and gives them a winning smile before turning back to the other girls around her.

Dean sighs, "Man, wow! Just wow! I wonder what her name is."

Cas turned back to his locker to hide his frown from Dean. Cas saw the appeal. She is indeed very beautiful, and Dean was, too; they would look good together. He takes a deep breath before he says, "I don't know. We could ask Jo and Charlie." He suggests with a convincing smile.

They made their way to Jo and Charlie. Dean tries to keep his cool as they walk past but fails to keep the blush from his cheeks. Once they made their way to Jo and Charlie, Dean positions himself so he could look at the new girl.

"I see you noticed," Jo teases him.

"So who's that?" Cas asks for Dean.

Charlie replies, "That gorgeous new specimen right there is Lisa Braeden. Recently moved from Canada. She's a senior, too."

"Dibs," Dean says without taking his eyes off her. Cas rolls his eyes at him. Dean looks at his friend, "What? You don't think I can get that?"

Cas was tempted to do another eye roll. "No- Just- Whatever," he says stupidly before walking away.

"Cas! Come on!" Dean shouts after him, then asks the girls, "What's wrong with that guy?"

Jo and Charlie look at each other knowingly and then roll their eyes at Dean, who looked at them in confusion.

* * *

"Hey, Cas. Why'd you run off?" Dean asks as he sits down beside his best friend at the back of the room.

Cas looks out the window, avoiding to look at Dean. "I… really needed to go to the bathroom," he reasons.

"Hm," Dean responds while pressing his lips together, obviously not convinced by his answer. He wanted to ask Cas again but was interrupted when their English teacher enters the room.

"Good morning people," says as he puts down his stuff on the table. "Today, we have a new student." Students start to whisper around the room. Mr. Wyatt raises a finger to quiet the room and motions for someone outside the door to come in.

Castiel couldn't help rolling his eyes. _Great! Now my currently non-existent love life has turned into one of those cheesy high school stories. But instead of being the lead, I play a side character. Typical._ He thought as Lisa Braeden entered the room.

Mr. Wyatt cleared his throat to quiet them, "Ms. Braeden, please say a little something about yourself."

Lisa gives everyone a smile and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Lisa Braeden. We moved here from Canada after my father was reassigned in his job. I hope to be friends with all of you."

 _Okay, for that last one she was totally looking at Dean._ Cas ranted on his head. He was starting not to like her. She's obviously perfect. _Chuck, I hate that!_

Their teacher directs Lisa to the empty seat in the corner beside Castiel. Dean grabs Cas's arm and begs to switch seats with him. _I'll do your shop project._ He glares at Dean because he didn't want to switch…

"Hello, Alfie," he greets his new seatmate who smiles at him. They both look forward as Mr. Wyatt starts discussing something Cas didn't really hear because he could see Dean and Lisa sneaking glances at each other on the corner of his eye.

Their voices were barely audible but Cas just keeps getting distracted. He suddenly realizes the class was almost over when Mr. Wyatt catches their attention again.

"Okay, so we have five minutes left. As I have said earlier, we will be reading 1984 by George Orwell." Some whooped and some groaned. "Now, I'll be asking you to pair up and each pair of you need to write a comprehensive book review to be submitted in a month from today. Please use the remaining time to look for a partner."

Cas looks over to Dean and of course he would already pair up with Lisa. He should have expected it, but it still hurt. They always paired up for projects. Dean didn't even _ask_ if it was okay. **Not that he needed Cas's permission.** He groans, _Could my life be anymore of a cliché?_

"Uh, Cas?" Alfie says nervously for some reason, "do you want to pair up? I think we're the only ones who don't have a partner."

"Yes, Alfie. Thank you." He takes out his phone and hands it to his seatmate, "Can I get your number so I can contact you?"

"How do you want to do this?" Alfie asks as he types his number on Cas's phone. "Finish the book in say, two weeks?"

Cas finishes tidying up his stuff. "Yeah, I'll text you when I finish reading it." He takes his phone back and goes off to his next class. He'd usually wait for Dean, but…

A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading! Please follow the story if you liked it so you can get an email when I upload the next chapter. I have BIG plans for this story lol but seriously, I already have an ending.

PS: Next chapter is MEGSTIEL :)


	2. Not So Alone

Chapter 2 - Not So Alone

 _RING!_

The lunch bell rings. He put his books back to his bag and started to make his way towards the cafeteria out of habit. When he gets to the doors, he remembers about Lisa and realizes he wasn't ready to face Dean and their other friends yet. He makes his way instead to the back of the school.

"Clarence, what a pleasant surprise," she says she moves away from her other friends who snickered at Cas. She hooks her arm on his and drags him away. They walk like that until they got under "their" tree that overlooks the football field.

"So, lover boy's got eyes on the new kid, huh?" She says as they sit down. She takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. Cas winces.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," he says with concern for his good friend.

"Oh, I know," she sucked on her cigarette and then slowly exhaled after a few seconds, "Talk."

"You know the gist of it," he says, looking down on the grass around them. He begins to pull at them. "I just…he was just starting to notice me, like, really SEE me, you know? And she just had to come to THIS SCHOOL, at THIS TIME."

"'Told you you should have told him a month ago," she messed up her short blond hair with her hand and looked at her friend.

"Well, I didn't and now it's too late," his eyes catch Dean and Lisa walking towards the bleachers, talking a little too closely.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic demeanor. "He's not the only person in the world, Clarence."

"It feels like he is," he stares at Dean longingly. "And…I think Jo and Charlie knows…"

"Sure they do. Everyone who has seen you look at him knows. Dean probably suspects it, too."

Cas hugs his knees to his chest. "What do I do?"

Not the hugging type, she moved closer to Cas's side instead and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't know… Hope and pray it doesn't work out?"

"In what universe will THAT not workout?" He says pointing at what probably would be the next prom king and queen. "I can't even hang out with them anymore, Dean would probably bring Lisa to movie and video game night."

"We don't know that!" Meg tries to be defiant but fails.

"Don't you remember when he dated Cassie? He even brought her to my second cousin's wedding…and HE was my plus one."

"Well, you know what, screw them! WE'LL have our own movie and video game night," she says in an upbeat tone, trying to cheer him up.

Cas lifts his head up and looks at her with a smile, "Thank you."

* * *

After his last class, Cas walks back to his locker and frowns as he sees Dean wasn't in his. He opens it and throws his books carelessly, still sulking. He feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"Hey, Castiel!" Charlie and Jo were standing behind him. Jo says, "We missed you at lunch…"

"Dean introduced us to Lisa," added Charlie.

Cas turns back to his locker so they wouldn't see his face. He tries to keep his voice neutral, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Dean asked us if it was okay to bring her on movie night…" Jo trailed off.

Cas feels his heart thumping in his ears, "And?"

"We said if it was okay with you, he could."

He takes a deep breath before facing them again, "Well, I can't make it tonight. I have to wake up early tomorrow. I gotta visit Gabe, remember?"

"What about the foreseeable future movie nights?" Charlie asks.

He evades the question, "Why are you even asking me? This is a democratic country, if there is a majority decision, you should go with that."

"Cas," Jo squeezes his arm and just holds him, looking straight into his eyes she says, "we _know_."

He closes his locker and looks around, making sure no one else heard. "He CAN'T know. I swear to Chuck, Jo, if he finds out…"

"Oh don't worry about that," Charlie waves him off, "but he's probably the only one who doesn't know…"

Just then, Dean appears behind Jo and Charlie. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," he replies while giving Jo and Charlie a pleading look.

"Oh hey, we missed you at lunch," Dean told him.

"Yeah, they told me."

"I introduced them to Lisa."

"They told me that, too," he murmurs.

Dean looks at Cas, Jo and Charlie weirdly for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "Speaking of Lisa, is it okay if I don't give you a ride home? I thought I'd give Lisa a tour, you know, as someone who's lived here all my life."

"Yeah, that's cool," he replies while staring directly at Jo and Charlie, "Meg's going to give me a ride anyway, so…"

Dean tilted his head in confusion but didn't say anything.

Cas cleared his throat, "Well, I gotta go. I told her I'd meet her at her car."

Dean watches Cas leave, then asks Jo and Charlie, "Who's Meg?"

They roll their eyes at him and walk away.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. This story will have about six chapters so you guys can follow the story to get an email on the next update.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	3. The Roads They Traveled

**Chapter 3 - The Roads They Traveled**

"Hello, stranger."

Cas hears someone whisper behind him, then feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up from his book and sees his redheaded friend.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks, which was quickly noticed by the strict librarian who shushed him. He looks at the librarian sheepishly before motioning to Charlie, "Come on."

They walk silently until they get out of the library. As soon as they get out, Cas gets punched on the arm by Jo, who was waiting for them just outside the door.

"You stupid moron!" She yelled at him as soon as they get out of the building and gives him another punch, but not as hard.

"What did I do?" He asks, playing dumb. He knows full well why Jo was fuming.

"Where the hell have you been, man? It's been weeks!"

 _Three weeks,_ he mumbles to himself. At this point, Charlie was shielding Cas from Jo to protect him from the abuse that he absolutely deserves, in his opinion.

"You know…" he looks everywhere but her eyes, "just around, I guess."

Jo groans out her frustration. Cas just looks sheepishly at her and Charlie, who moved to face Cas. He deep takes a deep breath and looks at her with his deep blue eyes, "You know why…"

Silence followed his statement as they all seemed to find something interesting on their shoes. Jo takes a deep breath, too, "How have you been?"

"I'm coping." And he was. The time he used to spend in the company of Jo, Charlie and Dean had been replaced with hanging out with Meg. She was cool and fun. She seemed…free, something he liked about her. "How is…"

"He's great… Happy. They're happy."

"Good." He didn't trust himself to say anymore. He swallowed. "I'm glad."

Charlie pats his arm with a sad smile, "We miss you, Castiel."

"I miss hanging out with you guys, too." He puts his hand over hers. "I just… Not yet."

 _Ring!_

The school bell rings, indicating the start of their classes.

She squeezes his arm, "We're here if you need us." Jo gives him a quick hug before leaving with Charlie.

* * *

"Yo, Cas!" Cas' heart skips a beat upon hearing the familiar voice. He's been trying so hard. He went to class late, chose a seat far away from him and even began making friends with his other classmates just to distract him from Dean. Dean waves his arms, motioning for Cas to sit beside him.

He quietly replies, "Hello, Dean."

"So when do we meet her?" Dean asks, surprising Cas and making him choke on his own saliva. "Come on, Cas. Tell me."

He chuckles bitterly, "What makes you think there IS someone?"

"Well… You seemed spacey lately, I mean, more than usual. You're never around anymore. And Jo keeps mentioning some chick called Meg."

Cas opens his mouth even though he had no idea how to respond. To his relief, the shop teacher, Mr. Singer, comes in through the door carrying a large box which he places on the table in front of the class.

"As I have told you, our project this year will be a clock. Now, each of you will do the woodwork," he takes out big pieces of uncut wood from the box to show the class. Cas tried his best to focus on Mr. Singer but couldn't help noticing how beautiful Dean's hands are as he plays with his pen. He couldn't help but sigh.

 _Man, he was pathetic._

"Don't worry," Dean suddenly whispers seriously. His heart jumps to his throat. "I told you I'd do you're shop project if you switched seats with me, remember?"

He feels an ache in his chest. He rubs his face with his hands. "I think I'll be fine. It doesn't seem too complicated."

"Well, we have the tools at home, you know," Dean insists.

Three weeks ago, he would have given anything to spend time with Dean. But now, every moment he spends with him becomes tainted with bitterness, knowing Dean was taken. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

* * *

"Meg!" He pouts at her, showing her his stupid clock.

She sits beside him and takes it from his hand to inspect it. She chuckles at the slanted cuts and rough surface, "When is this due again?"

"Not for a couple more weeks. But we're supposed to be halfway done by now." He buries his face in his knees. "You know…"

She looks at him quizzically, "What?"

He mumbles. She asks him again, "What?"

"Dean-" he starts to say but Meg cuts him off with a pinch on the arm.

"Told you I'd pinch you if I hear you say his name," she says with a smug smile on her face. He pouts at his shop project. She rolls his eyes at him and smiles, "Fine, I'll help you with it. Just stop pouting. It makes you look more pathetic than you really are."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." His deep blue eyes peered into her hazel ones with gratefulness. Their eyes stayed locked for a couple of seconds before Cas noticed a blush creeping up her face. He never noticed that they were actually hazel, ever changing with the light around them. Or how they crinkle up when she smiles. He thinks about the month that passed by.

…watching movies in his house. Sitting on the couch her head on his shoulders, her hair tickling his neck or lying down with his head on her lap, Meg playing with his hair.

…her trying to stop smoking because he kept telling her how bad it is for her. Helping her by always having gum with him.

…drinking beer at the back on his house. Talking about their dreams, politics, school rumors and anything they could think of.

…just lying beside each other on his bed when she needed to run away from home, always glad for her company.

He realizes how blind he's been. Now that he looks at her, he realizes that she gave him a look he hoped he would see in Dean when he's looking at him. That sometimes, he would catch her staring at him, the way he always stared at Dean.

Meg looked uncharacteristically self-conscious, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Maybe," he moves his face closer to hers, still looking at her intensely. He raises his hand to cup her cheek as he leans to close the gap between them.

* * *

"Whoa, Cas! What happened?" Jo grabs him by the shoulders to pull him down, trying to get a better look at his face.

He glared to his left, where Meg had been sheepishly following him since they left their tree. He accuses her with a pointed finger, "She punched me."

Another blush creeps up her cheeks. She punches his arm to hide her embarrassment and guilt at the darkening bruise on his face. "You surprised me, you moron! You know, I hate surprises!"

"How about THIS surprise?" Cas leans in for the second time that day and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before running away before Meg could punch him again.

A/N: Sorry, not sorry…? Haha Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review for your violent reactions and such :)

PS: Can anyone point me to an _active_ Supernatural forum here on ffn? I'm not looking for challenges or RPs, just somewhere I could talk to other people. I feel kind of lost. Kindly PM me if you have a forum in mind. Thank you!


	4. Happy?

A/N: Hey guys! I know I disappeared but I wrote a longer chapter! I followed my outline but somehow I got a little carried away. Please enjoy.

 **Chapter 4: Happy?**

"Yes! The gang's back together!" Jo shouted as she let herself into Cas' house. She restrains herself from jumping into Cas' arms. She drops her bag on the couch with a clink. "Well, got the booze!"

"And we've got the pizza!" Dean enters carrying four boxes of pizza on one hand and Lisa's hand with the other. He leaves Lisa to sit on the living room with the pizza as he goes to the kitchen where Cas was getting plates and glasses. He holds out his right hand, "Ah, the infamous Meg! So glad Cas brought you today…"

Cas felt her hand tighten around his waist. Meg would never admit it but Cas knows she was nervous about Dean. He placed his hand on the small of her back to reassure her.

She tilts her head to side and replies with a smug smile, "And the famous Dean Winchester…"

The two stared at each other intensely. Meg looking defiant and Dean looking confused but neither one was willing to give. Cas clears his throat as he feels the tension building up in the kitchen. "Can you please help me carry these?"

Meg took the plates and went on ahead to the living room. Cas and Dean followed her carrying bowls of popcorn and glasses. Dean leans over to whisper, "I don't think she likes me."

His annoyance at Dean bubbles up, _Well, I like her. I don't think Lisa likes me either, but I didn't say anything about it because YOU like her. I expect you to extend me the same courtesy._ He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Yeah, no. She gives off that vibe but I'm sure if you guys give it time…" He left Dean to finish that sentence, but he honestly thinks he and Meg would be better off if he stopped hanging out with Dean.

He walks in to the living room with his friends arguing which movie to watch.

Jo was pouting. "But I want some Leo!"

"Well, tough! I ain't gonna watch some chick flick," Dean retorts in his manliest voice.

Charlie takes Dean's side. "And it's not fair to the single ladies if we pick romance."

He plops down on the end of the couch beside Meg. Meg nods in suppport to Charlie. "I hate romantic movies. They set unrealistic standards of men. I say it's not fair for the dudes either."

"Gender equality! High five, dude!" He smiled as he watched two of his favorite people on earth high five. He kisses Meg's hair. "How about we watch Shutter Island? It has Leo and it's not romance…"

As soon as everyone murmured their consent, Jo put on the movie and Charlie turned off the lights. Cas put his arm around Meg. She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He looked around at his friends immersed in the movie. Then he held his girlfriend tightly and kissed the top of her head. He had never felt so content.

* * *

"My lady."

Cas gave a low bow as he opened the door for her. She looks absolutely stunning in her above-the-knee midnight blue dress. Her hazel eyes were sparkling as she looked at Cas with a smile on her face. "Shut up, unicorn." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss.

He took her hand and helped her get in the car before going around to the driver's seat. Every few seconds or so, he would glance at her as they drove to the school.

"What?" She finally asked.

"So beautiful..."

She rolls her eyes but nevertheless smiles at the compliment. "Just drive."

* * *

She shushed him again before taking his mouth in hers. The kisses started to get deeper and more passionate. She put her hands on his chest and started to fumble for his buttons. Cas broke the kiss and held her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure." She gave him a quick kiss before sitting up to remove her shirt.

* * *

"I'm so happy everything turned out alright." Jo whispered to Charlie and Gilda as they fell in line at the cafeteria. "I wanted them both to be happy and they are."

"Yeah, well…" Charlie started to say but Gilda gave her a nudge and a shut-up look.

Jo stared at the two of them. She squinted her eyes threateningly, "What aren't you telling me?"

"They're just rumors…" Gilda said without looking her in the eye. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Charlie!" Jo whispered angrily.

Charlie caved under her intense stare. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you." She looked around and lowered her voice. "There were rumors going around about Lisa and Brad. People are saying somebody saw them making out at prom."

"What?" She said a little too loudly and got shushed by Charlie and Gilda. She looked around to see if they attracted attention and lowered her voice. "But Dean was with Lisa the whole night!"

"I told you they were just rumors. Everything's fine." Charlie reassured her. They paid for their food and started for their table. "Now, not a word to Dean. Let's not ruffle any feathers unless we have _solid_ information. Hey, Dean! Lisa." She said as she put down her tray.

Lisa returned their greeting before turning back to Dean. "Is there really no way for you to make the party this Friday? Anyone who's anyone is gonna be there, you know. And as prom king and queen I think we should be there."

Dean looked at her apologetically, "I really can't. I've got to drive Sammy Friday night and I'll be back really late. I'm so sorry."

Lisa pouted and focused on her lunch, refusing to look at Dean. "Fine. I'll try but it still pretty impossible for me to get there." When Lisa still refused to look up, Dean added, "And I'll take you out Saturday night. Just the two of us."

With that, Lisa flashed Dean one of her winning smiles and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, guys," Cas says as he and Meg reach the table. He pulls her chair for her before sitting down. "So, any plans?"

"Hey, Cas," Lisa greeted back brightly which made Meg roll her eyes. "Well, there's a party on Friday but Dean can't come. Are you guys going?"

He looked over at Meg before answering. "Actually, we're not. Meg has plans so the rest of us are having game night at my house. A little D&D." He looks at the others before saying, "You are welcome to join us if you want."

Lisa's smile faltered a little. But gracefully refused the offer as it is "not really her thing."

"Your loss," Charlie teased.

Dean shook his head at her while smiling, "It's really not."

* * *

Dean yawned as he pulled over the car. Yes, he told Lisa he won't make it but he drove back as fast as he could just so he could take her home. He remembers how Lisa drinks a little too much at the parties they go to and wanted to make sure she gets home okay.

He gets out of the Impala and walked towards Bella's house. The music got louder as he got nearer towards the front door and started wondering how the neighbors still hadn't reported them.

As expected, the front door was open. People littered around the house. Everyone was pretty much wasted. A lot were making out on hidden corners. Some were just passed out in weird places, one of them on the pool table. He nodded hello to his friends and teammates as he continued to look around the house for Lisa.

He had almost given up when he thought he heard her giggle as he passed by a door. He froze. She moaned something inaudible. He pressed his ears on the door to listen some more.

She moaned, "Oh Brad, don't stop!"

He felt embarrassed to hear her speak like that, feeling he had invaded their privacy. But embarrassment quickly turned to anger. First at himself for being embarrassed when he had done nothing wrong. Then at her for cheating on him. He slowly opened that door, still conflicted and confused.

"You feel so good Lisa."

He stopped. His vision turned red. He looked at the end of the corridor and saw himself on a mirror. His cheeks were tear-stained, but his look was defiant, angry. He slams the door open, hoping against all the evidence at hand that it's not Lisa or at least there would be a good explanation.

It was indeed Lisa and Brad on the bed, thrusting into each other as if there's no tomorrow. But the worst thing was they didn't even noticed he had come in. He slams the door closed as he walks out, hot tears falling onto his cheeks.

* * *

"As you enter the cave, you notice a– "

Roar by Katy Perry starts playing and everybody groans at Jo.

Gilda the dungeon master sighs, "No phones on game night!"

"I got an SOS text from Dean. Oh my Chuck! Lisa cheated on him. I'll tell him where we are."

Cas stands up, "I'll check for leftover liquor."

Charlie looks at her confused girlfriend apologetically, "Sorry, we'll have to do this another time. An SOS means we drop everything to drink and talk, mostly drink. Dean's not a big talker." Then started clearing the table.

"Should I go? I'm not really part of the whole-"

"What do you mean you're not part of it?" Cas asks as he carries bottles of whatever he could find, half-empty bottles of vodka, tequila and some other stuff. He puts them down on the cleared table. "You're dating Charlie. You're one of us now."

"Aww, really?" She smiled at all of them.

"Yes. Now slice some lemon and lime, woman! We are gonna get drunk big time!"

And get drunk they did.

"You know, I heard the rumors," Dean was starting to slur his words. "People kept whispering around the school… I never believed a word of it." He took another drink.

Cas looks at the girls passed out on the couch. "Dean, you've had enough." He tries to take the bottle from him but Dean held on.

"Dis mine, Cas," he says hugging the bottle and spilling some on himself. Cas rolls his eyes at him. Dean rests his head on Cas's shoulder. "I mean, you know, Lisa's beautiful and I love her that's why it hurts this much, right?"

He looked away, keeping their faces as far apart as possible. "Well, they say it hurts more if you trusted the person who betrayed you because you do not expect them to do it."

"You know, Caaass," Dean stops for a few seconds just staring into space before lifting his head up to face Cas. "We've stopped talking like this for a long time. I missed you, man."

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind clear. "Well, you needed to devote more time to Lisa and I stepped away."

"Yeah, well, I really missed these talks, though. I'm sorry we stopped hanging out because of that bitch. I can't believe I almost lost you when I started dating that lousy, cheating bitch. I lost you, man."

Cas smiles at that bittersweet moment. A year ago, he'd be jumping up and down if he heard that from Dean. Part of him still feels a sense of accomplishment knowing Dean realized how important Cas is. Life just never works the way you think it would. Dean finally sees his worth…but he's found Meg.

"You never lost me," He lies, "You just, I don't know, got distracted, I guess."

"Cas," Dean gets his face right in front of Cas. Cas hears the blood pumping through his ears. Dean put his hand on Cas's neck and move his face closer. As their lips were about to touch, Cas gets up causing Dean, who was leaning on him, to fall to the floor.

"Come on. It's time to sleep."

A/N: I found the chapter a little bit fast and forced. Did you? But anyway, the next chapter is the Dean-Lisa confrontation. I think it will be a little short.


	5. Rocky Place

**Chapter 5 - Rocky Place**

Cas tossed in his bed. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees Dean's face getting closer. _I feel so dirty, like I just cheated on Meg._

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at his reflection for a few minutes before making up his mind.

To: Meg  
From: Cas  
Msg: You home yet?

To: Cas  
From: Meg  
Msg: Just got in. Why?

He put his phone in his pocket and carefully felt his way through the living, careful not to step on his friends who were passed out on the floor. He put on his shoes and his trench coat. He held his car keys before deciding against driving over to Meg's. He needed time to think about what to say.

He hugged his coat tighter to himself as he breathe in the cold, night air. He took deep breaths trying to keep his mind clear while it filled with thoughts of an angry, crying Meg. He sits on the sidewalk, hugging his knees. He can't lose her, not now.

He stands up and starts walking. He speeds up to a jog until he's in a full sprint. He runs out of breath just as he turns Meg's street. He slows down to catch his breath.

To: Meg  
From: Cas  
Msg: I'm outside your house.

He sees the light turn on in Meg's room. She pokes her head out her window. "Hey, what's up?"

"We need to talk," he replies in gasps, still trying to catch his breath.

Meg bites her lip before nodding and closes the window. Cas paced by her front door as he waited for Meg to come out.

"Hey-"

Cas cut her off with a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. He could smell her apple shampoo. He inhales deeply before letting go.

"Um, I missed you, too?" She asked, confused about how Cas was acting.

He smiles at her lovingly with a hint of sadness and guilt. "I need to tell you something."

She nods and leads Cas to sit down on the stairs. She looked worried. "Okay, go on."

Seeing her worried and unsure made Cas want to back out but it would be unfair for her not to know. "Please don't be mad."

"I can't make any promises," she jokes with a smile, trying to make things lighter.

"Here's what happened: Dean caught Lisa cheating on him and he sent as SOS. We drank a little bit; he drank a lot." He pauses to take a deep breath. Meg opens her mouth to say something but Cas stops her. "Deantriedtokissme," he said quickly before his resolve leaves him. He said it again, slower this time. "Dean tried to kiss me."

Meg pursed her lips. Her fist closed was closed, knuckles were white. She massages her forehead with her other hand before taking three deep breaths. "So," she swallowed and continued bitterly, "they've broken up, huh? Told you it wouldn't work out."

"What?" Cas held her cold hand.

"I told you before, those two wouldn't work out," she gasped out, her breath quick and shallow. She swallowed, "I guess this is it then." Her voice breaks and her eyes fill with tears. She tries to stand up but her trembling knees gave out.

"Meg, please…" he begs. "Let's talk about this."

Angry tears came flowing out from her eyes. She spats angrily, "What is there to talk about? He's available and he wants you." She raised two shaky hands to make quotation marks, her voice mocking him. "He's the 'love of your life.'"

Cas tries to hold her but she pushes him away. "Meg!" he shouts to get her to listen. He kneels down in front of her and lifts her face. She was crying silently with tear-stained cheeks. He kisses her, firm but gentle. He commands her, "Look at me." She looks at him uncertainly. He looks deep into her eyes. "I love YOU. Not him. Not anymore."

It was the first time he had told her that. He'd been waiting for the right moment but it was now or never. "I love you, Meg Masters," he repeats before capturing her lips for another kiss.

* * *

 _Any plans for today?_

 _Hey! You promised we'd go out :(_

 _Babe! You okay?_

 _Dean, please answer. I'm getting worried._

 _Dean?_

 _Dean, I'm on my way to your house._

 _I'm outside._

 _I know you're there. Come out of your room._

 _Open you door!_

 _Are you sick?_

 _Your phone's ringing. I know your receiving my texts._

 _Please text me back._

He read through all of her texts again since Saturday afternoon. All that and dozens of calls he didn't bother to answer or reject. He knew he'd have to face her sooner or later he just wished Monday hadn't come as fast as it did.

He reluctantly goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The last couple of days had been rough. He only left the bed to go to the bathroom or get more food or booze from the kitchen. He walks back to his room and looks at his garbage-covered bed. _Sammy's gonna give me hell for this when he comes back…_

He played the loudest music he could as he drove without getting pulled over. He tried not to think about what he had seen at the party…or seeing Brad and Lisa in school. He let the music flood his mind and drown everything else.

He lowers the volume down as he goes through the school parking lot. He was still a little early and there are only a few cars parked. He grabs his bag after parking and walks quickly inside the school.

Lisa was there waiting for him by his locker.

She walks up to him. "Hey, Dean."

He walks past her as if she wasn't there. He can't even look at her without remembering what she did. He slams his locker door open and gets his things.

Students are starting to come in. Lisa grabs Dean's arm and forced him to face her. She says in a loud and demanding voice, "Why weren't you answering my texts and calls? I was worried!"

"Not now, Lisa," he replies in a low, rough voice. A few students had heard Lisa's outburst and were now watching their exchange.

"Yes, now!" She replies in an even louder voice that echoed through the hallway. "What happened? Why are you avoiding me? Is there someone else?" she accuses him.

Dean's anger bubbles up. He couldn't help but snap at her, "Me? What about you, huh? Is there someone else?" He asks her with a mocking voice.

"No!" She lowered her voice and sweetly asked, "Why would you even think that?"

Dean lashes out. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

More than a few students are now watching them. He didn't want to do it here but Lisa pushed him.

She asks with feigned innocence, "Find what out?"

He slams his closed fist on his locker door. The sound makes Lisa and a few other students to jump in surprise. "YOU AND BRAD!" He was full-on shouting now.

She tries to calm him down and attempts to touch his arm, but he moves away. She steps forward and says quietly, "I told you they were just rumors."

He looks at her, trying to see the girl he loved but instead he sees a lying, cheating bitch feigning innocence who thinks he'll fall for her tricks.

"They're trying to break us up, Dean," she insists.

He steps forward right up to her face. He speaks to her in a low voice filled with venom. "Well, I suppose it was just a rumor when I saw you and Brad humping like rabbits at the party last Friday."

He swings his bag to his shoulder and walks away, leaving a shocked Lisa in the hallway surrounded by smirking and whispering bystanders.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!**

Chapter 6: So What Do We Do Now?

Everyone had been holding their breaths, as they waited for Cas' reply. Meg slowly turns back with her head held high, wanting to keep her dignity as her nightmare unfolds.

Disclaimer: The preview was taken from a draft/rough outline. It is subject to changes and may not appear as it is.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of making the 'NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW' a thing on my next stories to give you guys something to look forward to. And summaries for sequels and stuff. What do you think?

Meg vs Meg M  
I think its either Meg 1.0 and Meg 2.0 or it's human 'Rising of the Witnesses' Meg and demon Meg. Anyway, the Meg I'm using is Meg 1.0. She becomes Meg 2.0 in the sequel that I'm still planning.


	6. So What Do We Do Now?

A/N: I sort of messed up. I forgot I already wrote the Dean-Lisa breakup scene last chapter. So this chapter starts with the morning after Dean caught Lisa and Brad.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - So What Do We Do Now?**

The smell of coffee woke Dean the next morning. Half of his body was hanging on the couch while the other half was on the floor. He rubbed his temples as he looked around and tried to make sense of his surroundings.

"Morning, Dean," Jo said in a hoarse voice, also rubbing her temples. She sighs adter taking a sip of her coffee. "There's more coffee in the kitchen."

"I am never drinking again," Gilda says as she takes two Advils from Cas' medicine box and passes it to Jo.

"Coffee and breakfast in the kitchen!" shouts Cas which earns him groans and glares from his hung over friends. He smiled at them as he handed out bottles of water. "Here, you have to rehydrate."

Charlie walks in from the bathroom. She stared at Cas through half-closed eyes as she opened the bottle. "Someone's in a good mood."

The other's turned their head to Cas in slow motion, careful not to trigger their headaches.

Cas smiles even more. "I have no idea what you mean."

Being in too much pain to play games, they just glared at Cas.

Cas took a deep breath before announcing: "Meg and I said the L-word."

"So she's gay now?" Charlie says as she curls up in a fetal position, her head on Gilda's lap. "Hope it wasn't anything you did, dude."

He rolls his eyes at Charlie. He was sure Jo would have done the same if she wasn't nursing a massive headache at the moment. "Not THAT L-word. I told her I love her and she told me she loved me back."

"Great, now I'm the only single one," Jo says. The statement seemed to sober everyone up. After a few seconds, she realizes what she said. "Oh Chuck! Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I forgot-"

Dean stands up groggily. He smiles at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's fine, Jo. Hey, uh, I gotta get home. Sammy's waiting for me."

Cas gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't drive. I'll drop the Impala by later."

"Thanks, Cas," he says as he hands the keys before going out.

Cas stared at the keys in his hand, pondering the recent events. Charlie said what everyone was thinking, "He gave you Baby's keys."

But Cas knew there was something important they missed. "Sam's not home."

* * *

The first few days after a breakup were always the worst. You feel like something was missing from your day. You see her enter the room and it feels like your insides are being pulled through your throat, like you're going to vomit your guts out. Then you feel as if your blood is boiling and you try your best to swallow your anger.

He asked Cas to switch places with him again in English so he wouldn't have to sit so close to her.

Cas. Hm. Perhaps this breakup was hard because he had never been cheated on. Or maybe it was because he didn't have Cas this time.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says as Cas sits down beside him.

"Hello, Dean," Cas replies without really looking at him. Dean stares at him a little too long. Cas turns his head to face him, "Yes?"

(flashback) _He leans towards to Cas' face. He holds Cas' neck to pull him closer, their lips inching closer._

"Dean?" Cas asks, concerned.

Dean blinks several times. "Huh? Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, Cas!" he calls out when he sees Cas walk into the cafeteria.

Cas comes over to their table and greets everyone.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Dean asks.

Jo, Charlie and Gilda exchanged glances.

Cas rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, no, I can't. Meg and I have made plans."

Dean tries to make puppy dog eyes. "Just tonight?"

"I really can't. I'm sorry."

* * *

Dean sits down beside him.."Hey, Cas," he says, earning a shush from the librarian.

"Hello, Dean," Cas whispers back.

"I was wondering if you could help me with Physics. The finals are coming up."

Cas looks at everywhere but Dean and started packing his stuff. "Uh, I'm- I have plans, but Jo, Charlie and Gilda are planning a group study session at The Roadhouse this weekend. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to include you." He checks his watch. "I gotta go. Bye, Dean."

* * *

Dean places his tray on the table loudly to catch his friends' attentions. "You guys are coming to the finals game next Friday, right? It'll be the seniors' swan song."

There was a chorus of "Of course!" and "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They all looked at Cas who hadn't said anything. Cas looks up from his food. "Uh, I'll have to check with Meg first. I hope you understand."

The girls couldn't stop giving Dean a sad look. Dean fakes a smile, "No, I do. It's fine."

* * *

Dean walks out to the corridor with the wave of students coming out of the rooms. He catches Cas at his locker. He slams the locker door closed. "Cas, we need to talk."

He avoids Dean's eyes. "I- Meg's waiting for me."

"Just a couple of minutes, please." He touched Cas' arm gently but firmly, pleading with his eyes.

Cas took a deep breath. "She's waiting for me. I gotta go."

When Cas moved to turn away, Dean said, "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you."

This stopped Cas in his tracks. He turns back to face Dean, lowering his voice. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Well, I'm sorry it made things weird," Dean mumbled, a little taken aback with Cas' intense glare.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Dean, what's happening?"

Dean looked down, still mumbling. "I wasn't drunk. Well, I was but not drunk enough to not know what I did."

Cas held his breath.

Dean continued, "I liked you, Cas, a lot. Before Lisa arrived, it was you."

Cas' heart had never beaten that fast. He took quick shallow breaths. He swallowed. "Dean, what are you doing?" he asked with a whisper.

The few people around them seemed to have caught the tension as well and turned their attention.

Dean looks around at the brazen on-lookers who didn't bother pretending to listen. He picks up his courage and spoke quickly before it ran out, "I was a coward, okay? I was scared that maybe I liked you too much, that you're my best friend and that…you're a guy. Then Lisa came and she was pretty and smart and funny and uncomplicated. When we got together I didn't have to think about being gay or about losing you if it doesn't work out."

Dozens of students had formed around them, watching the confrontation. Cas looks past Dean, trying to make sense of what was happening. He had been waiting for this since the moment he met Dean. It was something he prayed about before he goes to bed, something he had dreamed about.

More and more people were arriving to watch them now. Cas catches Meg's eyes in the crowd. Her eyes welling up with tears. Meg had been so good to him and he couldn't do that to her. He looks her straight in the eye. He knows she's bracing for the worst.

"I'm sorry…" Cas whispers, still looking at Meg. Everyone had been holding their breaths, as they waited for Cas' reply. Meg slowly turns back with her head held high, wanting to keep her dignity as her nightmare unfolds.

The teachers had come out of the faculty room, wondering about the commotion. After making sure it wasn't a fight, they started to disperse the crowd.

"I don't feel the same way anymore, Dean," he says sadly and sincerely before walking past Dean and running after Meg.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's how it ends…NOT! Sequel coming up - probably around December. I'll be working on my other CollegeAU story for now.

Anyway, apparently there are laws of fiction and when I introduce a character they should do something. It's also because I got a little sad that Alfie didn't appear after the first chapter; I feel like he should have. **So** , I might upload another chapter in a week or two showing CAS AND ALFIE working on the project.


	7. Bonus Chapter: Cas and Alfie

"Hi, I'm Lisa Braeden. We moved here from Canada after my father was reassigned in his job. I hope to be friends with all of you."

Of all the schools in all of the states, the goddess that is Lisa Braden landed on theirs, bringing in fortune and misfortune to students around the school. It brought luck for Alfie, he just didn't know it at that moment when Lisa walked in. He glanced sideways towards Dean and Cas.

Cas, who arrived strangely early and alone to class, had been glaring at Lisa as she walked through the door. He heard Dean plead Cas to switch seats with him so he could sit beside Lisa.

His heart thumped. He knew Cas would give in to Dean, making them seat mates. Lo and behold, a few seconds later:

"Hello, Alfie."

His heart swelled hearing Cas say his name in his low, rough voice. He gave Cas a genuine smile and looked forward to Mr. Wyatt.

He quietly took notes. Every so often, he would glance towards Cas and catch him watching Dean out of the corner of his eye.

A few minutes before the bell, Mr. Wyatt put his book down on the table heavily, catching everyone's attention. "Okay, so we have five minutes left. As I have said earlier, we will be reading 1984 by George Orwell." Alfie whooped and some groaned. "Now, I'll be asking you to pair up and each pair of you need to write a comprehensive book review to be submitted in a month from today. Please use the remaining time to look for a partner."

He knew Dean would take this chance to "get to know" the new kid. He profusely avoids Naomi's eyes (his usual partner) as he waited for his chance. Cas slumped in his seat and Alfie took a deep breath. "Uh, Cas? Do you want to pair up? I think we're the only ones who don't have a partner."

"Yes, Alfie. Thank you." Cas took out his phone and handed it to Alfie, "Can I get your number so I can contact you?"

He preferred to get Cas' number but beggars can't be choosers. "How do you want to do this?" He asks as he types his number on Cas' phone. "Finish the book in say, two weeks?"

He couldn't stop smiling to himself as he walks out of the room. You know what they say, one man's garbage is another man's treasure.

* * *

 _From: Cas  
_ _To: Alfie_

 _Have you finished reading the book?  
I think we should start working on our paper soon._

It had only been more than a week since the assignment was given. It was fine since he had already finished reading it; he just didn't expect Cas to finish it so soon. He quickly typed a reply.

 _From: Alfie_  
 _To: Cas_

 _I have finished reading it.  
When and where do we meet?_

 ** _SENT_**

He read the message again and sent another.

 _From: Alfie_  
 _To: Cas_

 _For the project, I mean._

 _From: Cas_  
 _To: Alfie_

 _I know it was for the project :) Library tomorrow after class?_

He replied an affirmative and took out his notes. He browsed through it, highlighting the major points he wanted to emphasize while the back of his mind busied itself with Cas. Trying and failing to concentrate on his notes, he let his thoughts on Cas flood his mind.

* * *

He yawned as he made his way to the library. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. He had almost fallen asleep in math but the thoughts of having Cas to himself had continued to nag him. As sleepy as he was, he felt the butterflies in his stomach getting more restless with every step he took.

He hesitated by the door, taking a few seconds to calm himself enough before pushing the door open. It didn't budge. He was about to try again when he heard a voice behind him.

"Pull."

"Huh?"

"The door opens outward," Cas said before grabbing the door, hand brushing against Alfie's, and pulling it open.

Alfie let out a small 'oh' and followed Cas inside, his cheeks pink. Cas choose a table by the wall, and they sat facing each other.

"Okay," Cas took out his notebook and Alfie did the same. "I was thinking we could focus on the structure of their society, especially the slogans. War is peace. Freedom is…"

"Slavery. Ignorance is strength," Alfie continued. "I thought we could also include how the people were being controlled and sort of stripping them off their self."

"That's a really good idea, too," Cas started taking down what Alfie just be said. He couldn't help being mesmerized by Cas' pale face while writing, biting his pink lips in concentration. When Cas looked up, he started right into those deep, blue eyes with long, curly eyelashes. "Alfie?"

He blinked a few times and willed to settle the blush creeping up his face. He quickly flipped through his notebook and handed it to Cas. "Ah, yeah. Here are the notes I made."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Alfie spent his after class hours every other day working with Cas in the library. They heatedly discussed about Winston's courage and about the old men who had still remembered what life was like before everything happened.

As they got closer to finishing their report so did they. Since Cas had been avoiding Dean and their friends, he had been spending more time with Meg and studying, which included meeting with Alfie. Alfie learned that he and Cas shared a mutual friend, Charlie, and similar interests like reading and video and board games.

He sighed as Cas pored over their latest draft. Today is their last meeting. They just have to go over the points again and make sure their report is coherent.

"I guess everything is well," he heard Cas say after one last look at their report. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Alfie." Cass extended his hand with a smile they Alfie shook firmly.

As they walked out of the library, Alfie took a deep breath. "Cas," he said quietly.

Cass turns around, "Yes?"

"I was wondering, you know, if you'd like to hang out sometime?" He picked an invisible lint on his sleeve as he waited for a response.

"Of course, I would love to." He looked up to see a smiling Cas. He smiled back at Cas, cheeks flushed. "I'm sure Charlie would enjoy it as well. I think I'll introduce you to Jo, too. She's been looking for someone to go out with…"

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure how to end it, but that seemed realistic. Alfie will be in the sequel as well, but they're just friends. Sequel around December :)

Thanks for everything. Love you guys;-*


End file.
